


You Know You Wanna Ride

by TruceForest



Category: Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, Drunk Homosexuals, Drunk Sex, Joseph breaks up with Stephen, M/M, Party, now that you know the plot you dont even have to read it!, then Stephen gets drunk and has sex with Wallace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruceForest/pseuds/TruceForest
Summary: Right before Scott's birthday party Joseph breaks up with Stephen and Stephen gets drunk at Scott's birthday party. Wallace see's an opportunity and takes it.





	You Know You Wanna Ride

**Author's Note:**

> i personally love this ship with all my heart and i know why this ship isnt popular because they've barely interacted but it still makes me mad this is only the second fic of this pairing on ao3; anyway enjoy!

             Wallace sat wondering how he got into the situation he was currently in. A drunk Stephen Stills giving him the best head he’d ever received.

             It all started while everyone was at Scott and Ramona’s apartment celebrating Scott’s birthday. Everyone was having fun and of course drinking a lot, especially one Stephen Stills who was currently seated at the bar with the look of someone whose puppy just got shot.

            Naturally Wallace decided this would be a great time to swoop in and help the younger man feel better.

            “What’s with the frowny face,” Wallace asked.

            “My boyfriend just broke up with me,” Stephen replied bluntly with the help of the fourth gin and tonic he was currently weening on.

            “You want to take your mind off of him?” Wallace questioned staring down at his crotch suggestively.

            “Uhm sure,” Stephen answered tripping on his words, shocked at the bluntness o the situation at hand.

            The pair then attempted to gracefully remove themselves from the party, making sure nobody saw them leave together.

            Once they got to Wallace’s own apartment the two drunk homosexuals stumbled into the bed. The drive home was quite the wild one, Stephen sure turned into a sexual deviant with a bit of alcohol in his system. Once the two are on the bed Stephen takes the opportunity to travel down Wallace’s body till he reaches Wallace’s zipper then tugs it down. He then takes Wallace's cock in his hand and slowly brings it to his mouth until he has most of it in his mouth.

            Wallace slowly thrusts his dick in and out of Stephen's mouth, making sure to keep a rhythm. Stephen then lets out a gorgeous and very load moan, sending vibrations to Wallace's dick.

            Before Wallace could cum he pulled his cock out of Stephen's mouth and Stephen let out a long and breathy whine, obviously not pleased with Wallace's decision. Wallace gave a small smile while he reached his hand to his nightstand, pulling out a condom and a small bottle of lube.

            Right when  Wallace was about to rip open the condom and put it on himself Stephen reaches out and slaps the condom out of his hand.

            "You're clean, aren't you? Because I am and would like to not have to use that," Stephen said panting.

            Wallace didn't say anything, letting his actions speak for him as he popped the cap off the lube container and slowly applied it thoroughly on his length. Before Wallace could position himself at Stephen's entrance, Stephen took control by pushing Wallace on his back and swinging himself on Wallace and pushing himself down on Wallace's impressive length. 

            Both boys let out groans while Stephen bounced him up and down, setting a pace for himself so he wouldn't orgasm too early. Wallace's mouth traveled down south on Stephen's neck giving him lots of dark purple bruises, claiming Stephen as his own.

            When Wallace could feel himself coming close to the edge he wrapped his hand around Stephen's dick and started jacking off the other. Not long after they both came at the same time. 

           After a few moments Stephen rose off of Wallace's dick and grabbed some tissues from Wallace's nightstand to clean them off. After he tossed them in the trash bin he turned the lamp off and cuddled his way into Wallace's side.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really like the abrupt ending so i may or may not write a second part, only if people are interested


End file.
